


Stay with me

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Morning Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Krolia and Heath share a special morning.





	Stay with me

The desert reminds Krolia of the most desolate places in space. If she imagines hard enough, she can pretend she is on Graal, in the middle of red sand and its lizard people, or on one of smaller Marmora-bases, the temporary ones, housing a minimal number of operatives.

 

Yet this is not any of those places. This is Earth, green and blue and rolling white clouds and the home of these humans, similar enough to the Galra that Krolia feels at home, yet different enough that she knows she isn’t home. 

 

She lays her hand on her stomach, still flat and firm with muscle and smiles. The smile widens when she hears the creak of the floorboard, smells the same musky scent that she’s grown so used to. 

“Penny for your thoughts, darlin’,” Heath says, wraps his muscled arms around her, chin tucked against her shoulder. 

 

They both see the same view: that landscape beyond the window, sun-kissed lonely land. The morning sun caresses this house, their house, wraps them in its warmth. 

 

“That is a ridiculous saying,” Krolia hums. She’s wearing one of his shirts, as she usually does when they sleep. It hangs open on her shoulders, leaves most of her bare. The fabric is soft with age and it leaves his scent on her skin.

 

She knows every day could be her last on this planet. 

 

She knows that he knows it too.

 

Yet his seed has taken hold of her, she can feel it inside of her womb, beginning to grow roots. One day to become a baby. Their baby. Their child. 

 

She grabs his hands and kisses them, presses her lips to each of his knuckles in turn. He chuckles.

“Aren’t you affectionate this morning, darlin’. Come on, turn around, I want a kiss.” It’s Heath who usually asks first, it’s Krolia who does first. So she does now too, turns around in his arms and kisses him hard. He laughs into the kiss and squeezes her against him. 

 

Krolia is fond of kissing Heath: Krolia is fond of Heath’s hands, larger than hers, his shoulders broader than hers. Krolia is so fond of this man who rescued her from her crash and took her in and didn’t ask questions before she was ready. 

 

Giving him a child is no hardship at all. Being confined here, inside four walls, in this desolation, is driving her up the wall but Heath is an intensely pleasurable companion and fantastic to talk to. They have struck up this relationship, this doomed sort of love and she has no regrets about him.

 

Only the fact that she can’t stay here forever. 

 

So she kisses him instead of focusing on that and he kisses her back. The change from amiable strangers to friends to lovers had been intense, quick, necessary. Sex between them keeps her body relaxed, helps her keep her mind sharp. When she isn’t having sex, she is gathering information and fixing her ship or training. Sometimes she spars with Heath, when he’s home from his work. 

 

Krolia pins him down a great number of times, more often than he pins her. 

 

He likes it. This much he tells her when she’s riding him and keeping his wrists down. She grins. She already knows. 

 

It’s what Krolia thinks about now as she exchanges kisses with her man, sprawled on his lap on their bed as she is. Her shirt is discarded now, his pants pushed off the bed. They’re content with just kissing, letting hands roam lazily. Heath is morning-warm and sleep-soft, the scruff on his chin coarser than usual. Krolia grinds against him and focuses on him, on her own body. Not on the melancholy inside of her, bringing anxiety, bringing nausea. If it wasn’t for Heath, she would be alone on this strange planet.

 

But like this, held by him, kissed by him, it’s like she is home. 

 

“I have been thinking,” Krolia purrs as she trails her fingers down his pecs to his abs, the muscles tightening under her nails. 

“What about?” Heath’s palm is big and warm on her spine. He reaches the curve of her ass and gently tickles. 

Krolia squirms, laying a deep, hot kiss on his lips, delighted when they open easily for her. “I want to use our toys this morning. You’ll love it, I promise.” 

 

Her man twitches. “I certainly wouldn’t - “ she wraps her nimble fingers around his cock and pumps. His chuckle is breathless. “Girlie, you can drive a man crazy with just a look.” 

 

She hums and pecks his chin. “We are equals, are we not?” She leaves the telltale throb of her cunt alone for now, no, this is the time to wreck him, not her. 

 

Heath wiggles his hips and spreads his legs. He tugs a pillow under his hips. “Top drawer, love.” 

 

“I know,” Krolia hums and kisses the dip of his hip, kisses her way up his spine to his neck. She jerks his cock a few times more, leaves it be when he groans. She fetches herself her tools of pleasure, eager to try more out: he had taught her many things over the past few weeks, more things than she could have known even during her long life. Humans truly are crafty creatures, so intensely focused on pleasure, so unlike the Galra Krolia is used to. 

 

Like this thing: the black leather straps that fit snugly around her thighs and her waist, the fake cock the same colour as Heath’s skin when he’s in the middle of pleasure. 

 

Heath’s pupils go wide when she tucks the cock between her thighs and playfully slaps his thigh with it. 

“You look gorgeous, love,” he says, reaches for her but instead obeying, she merely grabs his hands to kiss them. Krolia smiles. 

“So do you, love,” she says. She tugs his hands to her breasts and he eagerly gets to work on them: she lubes up her fingers and begins teasing him, mindful of her nails. He is tight, as expected, but he knows how to relax himself, his lips parted, his eyes on her breasts. Krolia doesn’t quite understand it, but likes that Heath likes them, often obsessed with playing with them, eager to suck her dark violet nipples until she’s squirming and flushed and desperate for an orgasm. 

 

She is the first to moan, but he isn’t far behind. Krolia pushes her fingers in, twists and curls, rubs and massages him. Heath’s hips twitch, his hole loosening around her fingers. Her man looks beautiful like this, dark, short hair a mess, his hands so big and warm on her. She loves the contrast of their skin: lavender against sun-kissed, the smoothness of her skin against the roughness of his. 

 

The feather-light brush of a mind in her womb gives her a startle. It is nothing more than a whisper, a beginning of a child that will one day be, but it is there. 

 

“Are you alright?” Heath asks, noticing. Of course he notices, this darling man. He’s panting and hard as rock, tight around her fingers still but his hands have lowered. 

 

Krolia wishes she could say it all to him, the parts she had left out of her stories of where she came from and where she is going. She only leans down to kiss him, as soft as she can. “I am more than alright, my man.” 

 

He flushes at that, pleased. He relaxes and even closes his eyes. “Go on then, love.” 

 

He is so sweet and he is so good. He’s a rescuer of lives and a fighter of fires. He’s promised to protect the Blue Lion with her, without even knowing the big picture. He’s so, so good. 

 

Space would eat him alive. 

 

Krolia goes on, fingers him slowly, lovingly, slides down his body to slip his cock into her mouth. She doesn’t suck him for too long as she knows what it does for him. He always comes so fast when she sucks him off and it always makes him ashamed. 

 

She doesn’t want him to feel anything but love right now. 

 

“Krolia,” Heath whispers, voice rough. He grabs his thighs, thick and rugged and spreads. 

She settles between his thighs and lubes up the cock, replaces her fingers with it, slowly, slowly, slowly. 

 

His beautiful muscles tighten, he grabs for the sheets, for her. 

 

“Krolia,” he moans. 

 

“Heath,” she coos, her fingers dance on his skin, reaching his mouth. He licks, he sucks, he kisses and smiles at her. 

 

She fucks into him, deep, as deep as she can and stays. She lays on him, nibbles his stubbled jaw and intertwines their fingers. She might not feel him squeezing her cock, but she feels everything else: every quiver of his body, the kisses he longs for. 

 

“Fuck, I love you - “ Heath groans, his tongue wet and warm against hers. “I love you, darlin’, wish we could - “ 

 

Krolia kisses him harder and doesn’t let him finish. She doesn't want to hear it. This is for him, not for her melancholia and her thoughts of a future they can’t have. So she kisses him, she fucks him, her strong thighs tremble as she begins to slam into him, eager to make her strong defender quiver. And quiver he does as he takes what she gives him. 

 

Heath always holds her tight. This time isn’t different, he has buried his face into her hair. She slides in and out of him, slams, slams, slams, his legs shake, her heart stutters.

 

“Krolia - “ he groans, desperate. 

 

“I know, love,” she whispers and lets tears prickle her closed eyelids. She pulls out of him and turns him on his stomach, pushes in before he can muster up a protest. He hides his face into a pillow and begins to moan, in rhythm, in unison with her. Krolia drapes herself over him and pays no mind to the way the leather straps squeeze her skin. What matters is how the base of the fake cock rubs against her engorged clit. She reaches down to his cock and begins to jerk him off. 

 

He comes with a shaky groan, spills on the sheets and on her hand. She thrusts once more, just to make sure and then pulls out. Her cunt throbs.

 

Heath flops down on the bed and pants, too breathless to speak yet. Krolia rubs his back, runs her fingers through his damp hair. 

“Good boy,” she says, smiles, pleased when he laughs. 

“Felt good, darlin’,” Heath murmurs. “Did you - ?” He shifts, peeks at her with one warm brown eye. 

 

Krolia removes the strap-on, hisses when her clit is left untouched, her skin freed of the sweat-damp leather. “No. But it’s okay, you don’t have to - “ 

 

Heath struggles to sit up, because of course. “Love, it’s no good if it’s just me - “ he turns on his back, blinking sleepily at her. 

Krolia smiles. She doesn’t deny that her thighs are slick or that the thought of riding his face gives her a pleasurable thrill. 

“I’ll give this a wash and then return,” she murmurs. She gives him a kiss. “Don’t fall asleep.”

 

Heath grins. “You know me, darlin’, can’t promise that.” He throws his arm over his eyes. 

 

She rolls her eyes fondly and gets up, takes the strap-on to the small, dingy bathroom for a wash. She throws cold water on her face and washes her hands. Only then she returns to bed, to her slumbering man. 

 

He grumbles sleepily when she climbs back on. “Krolia,” Heath says, for the pleasure of saying her name. He cracks one eye open. “Still on the edge, love?” 

 

Krolia flushes. “It’s alright. Unless - “ She bites her lip and straddles his face, slides her fingers through his short, rough hair. 

 

Heath smiles and gives her a kiss, right on her inner thigh, on her hip. He wraps his arms around her thighs and gives her a gentle nudge. 

 

She lowers herself and - oh. Oh yes. She lets her eyes flutter closed as he begins to lick her, so slow and so good, the hot puffs of air on her swollen clit bringing her arousal to the forefront once more. 

 

I might love you, my Earthian, she thinks. Love you more than I can say.

 

Her hips rock, her hips sway, his fingers dig into her lavender skin, his lips nibble and suck, leave her cunt flushing a deeper purple than it already is. 

 

He drinks her, throws a sleepy, pleased grin up at her when she comes, when her thighs quiver almost too much to be able to get off him. She flops next to him and he curls up against her, his palm on her chest, his head tucked against her shoulder. 

 

He’s out like a light in seconds. She closes her eyes too and listens for his steady heartbeats. 

  
  



End file.
